goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Sprays Misael with some Crybaby Gas/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot After getting a detention slip for being late to class, Henry decides to spray crybaby gas at Misael, causing him to cry and sob. As a result, he gets grounded by his parents. Cast *Young Guy as Henry and Derek Vons. *Bridget as Henry's mom. *Michael Martinez as Misael Martin. *Eric as Rocking Ralph and Victor. *Tween Girl as Laura Koala. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Simon as Hugo and Henry's dad. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. Transcript Henry: I cannot believe Misael gave me a detention slip for being late to class! I know, I'm going to spray some crybaby gas at him for revenge! (Henry puts on his gas mask and gets the crybaby gas spray bottle out and spray the entire hallway at full blast) was happily cleaning up the school cafeferia. Misael: I'm done from cleaning up the Cafeteria. (Misael goes to the hallway and his eyes begin to water from the gas) Misael: Hey. What was going sniffles on? Why do my eyes feel watery? Henry: Take that, Misael! That's what you get for giving me detention slips for being late. Now i better get out of here because this is about to get ugly. (Henry runs away to go home as Misael begins crying and sobbing extremely hard) Misael: (in Kidaroo voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Cut to Henry in the living room with his dad) Henry's dad: Let's watch the news. Ralph: We are entering this program with this news flash. A 10 year old green haired boy called Henry sprayed some crybaby gas at Misael. Victor: This is one of the ten worst things that happened at our school! Derek: I saw Kayla's boyfriend Billy being hurt bad. i cannot believe he cannot walk for a few days! Thanks to you Henry, Billy needs bandages for a few days because of you! Hans: Henry, i hope you get grounded by your parents. You do not deserve to be in our school anymore! It was your fault! Everyone hates you. Hugo: I saw Reagan being carried to the hospital after Misael cried and sobbed extremely mega harder and attacked her with tears! Henry, this is your fault! Luna: Henry, i have to tell you something! Principal Gerald was teaching me how to do chemistry and i saw Misael's tears near the classroom and Melody got hurt! Everyone hates you. Laura: Henry, you should be in trouble. So get grounded by your parents. Ralph: That was the news we have. And now back to the program. back to the living room Henry's dad: HONEY, GET OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT OUR SON DID!! mom walks to Henry's dad Henry's mom: What is it, honey? Henry's dad: Our son sprayed some crybaby gas at Misael! Henry's mom: What? He was going to be grounded. Thank you for telling me. Henry's dad: HENRY, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SPRAYED SOME CRYBABY GAS AT MISAEL!! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!! AND BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL GET CLARA AND RUDOLPH TO DIVORCE!! Henry's mom: You need to be sorry for what you did to Misael. Henry's dad: I agree with your mother! You are grounded until Hans' 18th birthday! Go to your room right now while i order some Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, and Johnny Test DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you. Henry: (in Larry's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Henry's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A